dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Heather Morris
| died = | hometown = Thousand Oaks, California | knownfor = Actress, dancer, & singer | season = Dancing with the Stars 24 | partner = Maksim Chmerkovskiy | place = 8th | highestscore = 40 (Rumba) | lowestscore = 28 (Viennese Waltz) | averagescore = 33.4 }} Heather Elizabeth Morris is a celebrity from Season 24 of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Heather Morris is both a talented actress and dancer. She is best known for her role as 'Brittany S. Pierce' on FOX's hit series, Glee, and she also appeared in the feature film Spring Breakers. After college, Morris was invited to join Beyoncé's "I Am…Sasha Fierce" world tour. She has appeared on How I Met Your Mother and Comedy Bang! Bang! and recently starred in the feature films Folk Hero & Funny Guy and Most Likely to Die. Heather lives in Los Angeles with her husband and two young sons. Dancing with the Stars 24 She was partnered with Maksim Chmerkovskiy. They placed 8th. Scores 1Heather danced with Alan Bersten. 2Heather danced with Alan Bersten. 3Heather danced with Alan Bersten. 4Heather danced with Alan Bersten. 5Heather returned to her original partner, Maksim Chmerkovskiy. 6Score was given by guest judge Nick Carter. Trivia * Heather is the third Glee star to compete on Dancing with the Stars. ** Amber Riley won Season 17. ** Riker Lynch was the runner-up in Season 20. * In Weeks 2-5, she danced with Alan Bersten when Maksim Chmerkovskiy suffered a calf injury. Gallery Heather-Maks-Promo24.jpg Heather and Maks S24 1.jpg HeatherMorris-Promo24.jpg AllCouples_S24_Week_1.1.jpg AllCouples_S24_Week_1.2.jpg AllCouples_S24_Week_1.3.jpg Heather_and_Maks_Week_1_Viennese_1.jpg Heather_and_Maks_Week_1_Viennese_2.jpg Heather_and_Maks_Week_1_Viennese_3.jpg Heather_and_Maks_Week_1_Viennese_4.jpg Heather_and_Maks_Week_1_Viennese_5.jpg Heather_and_Maks_Week_1_Viennese_6.jpg Heather_and_Maks_Week_1_Viennese_7.jpg Heather_and_Maks_Week_1_Viennese_8.jpg Heather_and_Maks_Week_1_Viennese_9.jpg Heather_and_Maks_S24_Week_1.jpg Heather_S24_Week_1.jpg Heather S24 Week 2.jpg All Couples S24 Week 2.jpg Heather and Alan S24 Week 2 Jive 1.jpg Heather and Alan S24 Week 2 Jive 2.jpg Heather and Alan S24 Week 2 Jive 3.jpg Heather and Alan S24 Week 2 Jive 4.jpg Heather and Alan S24 Week 2 Jive 5.jpg S24 Week 2 Elimination 1.jpg S24 Week 2 Elimination 3.jpg Heather and Alan S24 Week 2.jpg All_Couples_S24_Week_3.jpg Heather_and_Alan_S24_Week_3_Tango_1.jpg Heather_and_Alan_S24_Week_3_Tango_2.jpg Heather_and_Alan_S24_Week_3_Tango_3.jpg Heather_and_Alan_S24_Week_3_Tango_4.jpg Heather_and_Alan_S24_Week_3_Tango_5.jpg Heather_and_Alan_S24_Week_3_Tango_6.jpg Heather_and_Alan_S24_Week_3_Tango_7.jpg Heather_and_Alan_S24_Week_3_Tango_8.jpg Heather_and_Alan_S24_Week_3_Tango_9.jpg Heather_and_Alan_S24_Week_3_Tango_10.jpg Heather_and_Alan_S24_Week_3_Tango_11.jpg Heather_and_Alan_S24_Week_3_Tango_12.jpg Heather_and_Alan_S24_Week_3_Tango_13.jpg Heather_and_Alan_S24_Week_3.1.jpg Heather_and_Alan_S24_Week_3.2.jpg Heather_S24_Week_3.jpg Heather_and_Alan_S24_Week_4_ChaCha_1.jpg Heather_and_Alan_S24_Week_4_ChaCha_2.jpg Heather_and_Alan_S24_Week_4_ChaCha_3.jpg Heather_and_Alan_S24_Week_4_ChaCha_4.jpg Heather_and_Alan_S24_Week_4_ChaCha_5.jpg Heather_and_Alan_S24_Week_4_ChaCha_6.jpg Heather_and_Alan_S24_Week_4_ChaCha_7.jpg Heather_and_Alan_S24_Week_4_ChaCha_8.jpg Heather_and_Alan_S24_Week_4_ChaCha_9.jpg Heather_and_Alan_S24_Week_4.jpg Heather_S24_Week_4.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 11.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 12.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 13.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 14.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 15.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 16.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 18.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 19.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 20.jpg Sharna Bonner Erika Gleb Heather Alan Nick and Peta S24 Week 5 1.jpg Sharna Bonner Erika Gleb Heather Alan Nick and Peta S24 Week 5 2.jpg Heather and Alan S24 Week 5 Jazz 1.jpg Heather and Alan S24 Week 5 Jazz 2.jpg Heather and Alan S24 Week 5 Jazz 3.jpg Heather and Alan S24 Week 5 Jazz 4.jpg Heather and Alan S24 Week 5 Jazz 5.jpg Heather and Alan S24 Week 5 Jazz 6.jpg Heather and Alan S24 Week 5 Jazz 7.jpg Heather and Alan S24 Week 5 Jazz 8.jpg Heather and Alan S24 Week 5 Jazz 9.jpg Heather and Alan S24 Week 5 Jazz 10.jpg Heather and Alan S24 Week 5 Jazz 11.jpg Heather and Alan S24 Week 5 Jazz 12.jpg Val Normani Gleb Peta Nick Tom Erin Alan and Heather S24 Week 5 1.jpg Val Normani Gleb Peta Nick Tom Erin Alan and Heather S24 Week 5 2.jpg Erika and Gleb S23 Week 5 Elimination 5.jpg Erika and Gleb S23 Week 5 Elimination 6.jpg Erika and Gleb S23 Week 5 Elimination 7.jpg All_Couples_S24_Week_6.jpg Heather_and_Maks_S24_Week_6_Rumba_2.jpg Heather_and_Maks_S24_Week_6_Rumba_3.jpg Heather_and_Maks_S24_Week_6_Rumba_4.jpg Heather_and_Maks_S24_Week_6_Rumba_5.jpg Heather_and_Maks_S24_Week_6_Rumba_6.jpg Heather_and_Maks_S24_Week_6_Rumba_7.jpg Heather_and_Maks_S24_Week_6_Rumba_8.jpg Heather_and_Maks_S24_Week_6_Rumba_9.jpg Heather_and_Maks_S24_Week_6_Rumba_10.jpg Heather_and_Maks_S24_Week_6_Rumba_11.jpg Team_Girlgroup_S24_Week_6.1.jpg Team_Girlgroup_S24_Week_6.2.jpg Team_Girlgroup_S24_Week_6.3.jpg Team_Girlgroup_S24_Week_6.4.jpg Heather_and_Maks_Eliminated_1.jpg Heather_and_Maks_Eliminated_2.jpg Heather_and_Maks_Eliminated_3.jpg Heather_and_Maks_Eliminated_4.jpg Heather_and_Maks_Eliminated_5.jpg Heather_and_Maks_Eliminated_6.jpg Heather_and_Maks_Eliminated_7.jpg Heather_and_Maks_Eliminated_8.jpg Heather_and_Maks_S24_Week_6.jpg Heather_S24_Week_6.jpg Women and Heather S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 2.jpg Women and Heather S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 3.jpg Women and Heather S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 4.jpg Women and Heather S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 5.jpg Women and Heather S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 6.jpg Cast Dance S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 3.jpg Heather and Maks S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 Rumba Encore 1.jpg Heather and Maks S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 Rumba Encore 2.jpg Heather and Maks S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 Rumba Encore 3.jpg Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Season 24 contestants Category:Actors Category:Singers